


redemption

by gayshina



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Survivor Guilt, riven's impending guilt dot jpg, yone is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: [Commissioned work for deadlyflovrish on tumblr.]The guilt is like a rock weighing her down. Impending. Could she ever be really released from all these worries, and still be accepted and loved?





	redemption

**Author's Note:**

> *lips touch the mic* i still love yasriv

They always found themselves in each other’s embraces, even at night. Riven, held by Yasuo’s scarred and strong arms, her head resting on his chest, and Yasuo, cradled by Riven, equally strong arms wrapped around him lovingly, as they both rested.

They had gotten over the obstacles in their relationship - maybe even long before that - and their past was put behind, so that both the Unforgiven and the Exile began a new chapter in their lives. This time, they were together.

Late at night though, guilt overwhelmed the Exile. She wasn’t yet fully redeemed, neither forgiven. And as much as she knew that he would always be by her side, now that things came to it, something in her wanted to know the truth. Would he ever forgive Riven for her crimes? For bringing Ionia to this? Killing numerous innocent people? They destroyed such a peaceful and beautiful place - and she, one of them that caused all this. That was the ‘murderer’ - she was not, simply framed - of Yasuo’s brother, whose peace of mind she ruined.

The guilt is like a rock weighing her down. Impending. Could she ever be really released from all these worries, and still be accepted and loved?

She shudders thinking about it. But yet, it is inevitable - again, to the Exile’s mind.

Impulsively, she says, “I’m sorry.” Heaven knows how much she could plead for forgiveness. Deep inside of her soul, she wishes that Yasuo was asleep. But also, she hopes he was awake to hear her and to either refuse her apology or truly let go of her past - their past. She shaped it together.

Silence befalls. Her breath hitched in disappointment. Was he really asleep?

“What’d you say?” He asked, opening a bleary eye to look up at Riven, who was frowning deeply.

“I said I’m sorry.” Riven replied. Yasuo stirred, moving away from her, his vision still unfocused from sleep. He sat up, and motioned Riven to come hither. She hesitated at first, but moved closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“What are you sorry about, Riven?” His question wasn’t malicious - anybody else’s would be, he was simply curious. He knew of her struggles and her self-imposed path to accepting herself and freeing herself from guilt and she needed reassurance that everything is fine. All of it that he could offer her, he would.

“Everything,” Was her meek reply. “For ruining Ionia-” Her voice broke, and she gritted her teeth to prevent herself from tearing up. “For putting all this blame on - on your shoulders,” An excellent fighter that was Riven in the middle of a spar was taken in and put with the dead man’s brother in an interrogation room, and he took most of the blame for Yone’s murder. “And hurting you so many times.” Physically in battles, and mentally.

A minute might’ve passed - she’s not sure, because she allowed herself to cry silently, to let this out. He took notice, and kissed the top of her head, trying to console her.

Riven wasn’t sure if she could ever forgive herself, how would she be sure that Yasuo could forgive her?

But he did. “We’ve put all these aside,” He muttered, the Exile leaning on his shoulder and sobbing freely. “It’s in the past. I could never hold a grudge this long.”

“But-”

He held her shoulders, and instinctively Riven held him by his waist. She felt comfort and safety with him. Their foreheads touched and he gently cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears. He couldn’t imagine himself being cruel towards her. Any hatred and negative feelings he felt towards her were now gone; letting this warmth and the gentle feeling of love soothe him.

“Everything’s fine now.” He kissed her forehead and she couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. His kisses were always soft and nice, she loved them, to say the least. “I forgive you.”

He could say that again. Because the declaration of her being forgiven - in his eyes at least, because Yasuo mattered to her so much, was redemptive. It was a feeling that she couldn’t quite name yet, but it was definitely above happiness.

“Thank you,” She murmured and sneakily kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise. The Exile grinned mischievously, and both of the wanderers laughed, and laughed their hearts out, finding themselves again in each other’s embraces.

Riven feels confident that she can cross the path to forgiving herself.

**Author's Note:**

> how to commission me & help me out: http://ndrv3harukawa.tumblr.com/post/162596541716/pay-what-you-want-writing-commissions  
> ndrv3harukawa on tumblr. thank you for reading!


End file.
